winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Winx club and the boneknapper dragon
in this episode gobber the dragon riders and the winx (except tommy) for to hunt a ,mythical dragon called a boneknapper.( the quoation marked sentences in the plot and transcript are from legend of the boneknapper) plot "The film opens with a fire seen raging inside Gobber the Belch's house. Stoick orders a group of Nadders and Gronckles and bloom and draco to help, dumping water over the house in an effort to put it out along with the other Vikings. Eventually, the flames are extinguished and Gobber comes out of the house with his possessions, claiming to know what caused the fire. As Hiccup gets off Toothless' back," he bloom and draco asks "Gobber what he's talking about, causing him to claim the Boneknapper Dragon has hunted him down again, a beast that will stop at nothing to create the perfect coat of armor made entirely of bones. Stoick and the rest of the vikings refuse to believe his claims as Gobber decides to hunt down the beast once and for all with his pet sheep Phil in tow. Worried for his well-being, Hiccup" and the winx persuades his friends to help Gobber search for the Boneknapper. "While traveling on their ship, a seven-man longboat, Gobber reveals his back-story of how the Boneknapper had started to hunt him down. He revealed that when he was a teenager on a summer vacation trip with his parents, he stopped inside an frozen cave for a bathroom break and was surprised to see a wall of ice with Vikings trapped inside. Gobber noticed that one of the Viking was holding a treasure chest and decided to claim it for himself. It was here that the Boneknapper appeared and began to chase after him. The Boneknapper flew after Gobber until he escaped with the treasure box." "In the present, the group ends up crashing their boat on some rocks and get stranded on a distant island with no way off and some of the winx are spooked by giant bone and skeletons scattered around them. Gobber explains his second encounter with the dragon, when he was stranded on a very small island by himself many years ago, armed with only his broom arm attachment. The Boneknapper found him again, causing Gobber to flee though an ocean filled with Hammerhead Sharks. His story then becomes more wild when he claims a Hammerhead Whale attempted to eat the Boneknapper, but failed.Gobber tells of his third encounter with the dragon. Still some years ago, Gobber found himself in a forest with only an egg beater arm attachment with the Boneknapper pursuing him relentlessly through the trees then smelled soma azelas for a few seconds. Gobber claims to have climbed up and leapt over the crater of a volcano, where a Hammerhead Yak jumps out and saves him from the dragon. The Boneknapper still survived, prompting Gobber to lay out a series of traps to try and stop his predator. The BoneKnapper surfaced once again and chased him through the forest, managing to avoid everything he had set up. The BoneKnapper chased Gobber all the way to a cliff, where he was saved by Thor himself tossing a thunderbolt into the ground and summoning the Hammerhead Yak riding the Hammerhead Whale. The group, almost unsurprisingly doesn't believe him, but Gobber is determined to prove the Boneknapper exists. He comes up with a plan to capture it once and for all, using Fishlegs as bait. while the were looking at fishlegs, nobody notices the Boneknapper finally showing its face, making a squeaky sound in its failed attempt to roar, causing the group to realize that Gobber was telling the truth about the Boneknapper (if not about the yak and whale, in any case). Gobber's trap fails and ends up trapping the group beneath a gigantic rib-cage of bones." As the Vikings and winx take cover behind the ribs from the Boneknapper's fire, Hiccup realizes that the treasure that Gobber found, a belt buckle made of bone, is what the Boneknapper wants to obtain his roar, after noticing the small piece missing from his neck plate. Despite the group's initial objection of Gobber removing his pants, the old Viking is eventually convinced (after being grabbed by the peg leg and shook about quite violently) and gives the bone back to the dragon, who then finally gets his roar back. Having completed its objective, the Boneknapper becomes docile and thankful toward Gobber and the group is able to ride it all the way back to Berk (with Phil on it's head), followed by other Boneknappers joining them in flight (as stated by Fishlegs, that the Boneknapper's roar is its mating call). With that in mind, Gobber is certain that Stoick and everyone else in Berk will believe him now.(espicially kowalski) transcript "Hoark Fire! "Vikings Get the Buckets! To the ocean! What happened? "Stoick The wind is shifting! Fire Brigade, move in! Bring the Nadders in from the south! "Astrid I'm on it! "Stoick Gronckles, aim for the roof! Fishlegs Yeah! stoick: draco bloom keep the fire from spreading. draco: roger. bloom: were on it "Stoick Good work, just a few hot spots left. "Hiccup Where's Gobber? Is he still inside? "Stoick No, we can't find him. "Voice (o.s.) I'm right here. "Gobber That beast will pay for this! "Stoick Gobber, what happened? sandy: yeah you look like a turtle in a desert fire, wait wha? "Gobber What's it look like? A dragon set my home on fire! "Ruffnut What? "Gobber You pushed me too far this time, you ugly bag of bones! "Hiccup Dad, what's he talking about? Our dragons don't do that anymore. bloom: yeah i don't recall them doing that latley ever since we united several months ago "Stoick He doesn't mean one of yours. Gobber, for the last time, there is no such thing as a-- "Gobber BoneKnapper!? "Tuffnut A what-knapper? "Gobber A disgusting, foul beast. Wearing a coat of stolen bones like a giant, flying skeleton. "Fishlegs The dragon manual says that the BoneKnapper will stop at nothing to find the perfect bone to build it's coat of armor. It's awesome! "Stoick Come on, it's just a myth. It doesn't even exist. kowalski: exactly and since it does not exist its not real, thus.... skipper: kowalski put another coin in the show off jar kowalski: oh dash it all "Gobber I'm telling you, it's real! I've been running from him my whole life. He's the one who started this fire. Viking Stoick, we found Gobber's underpants hanging by the stove. They must've started the fire. Stoick Still think it's the BoneKnapper, or just your underpants? Gobber I don't think! I know! Somehow he found me again. That dragon is pure evil. Stoick Gobber, it's late, and we're too tired for your stories. Now, get some rest. Gobber You rest, I'm putting an end to this. Gobber Come on, Phil. Let's go. We don't need their help anyways. Phil Baa. Hiccup We can't let him go by himself. All right, Vikings, grab your shields. bloom: right the seven of us and ratchet and clank will come too. Teens Yeah! Yes! pikachu:pikachu lucario:yes let's get to it Snotlout There's no way I'm getting on a boat to go after a fake dragon. Gobber Come on! Put your backs into it you lazy dogs! Stroke! You're not even trying! Stroke! rainbow dash:not getting on a boat you said Hiccup How fun is this, right? We got the team back together, another adventure. This is pretty cool, huh? Snotlout Yeah, nothing cooler than rowing until your hands bleed. bloom: well at least we will be away from the penguins with their house work. tecna: yep and i don't have to hear kowalskis jackhammer thing digit: tell me about it. pinkie pie:(shouting) yeah it is really loud Emily: no need to shout Gobber I just want you kids to know that it touches my heart, you helping me slay the BoneKnapper. True Vikings, you are. Ruffnut Gobber, are we there yet? Fishlegs Oh you'll know we're close when your ears explode from the piercing screams. Legend says this dragon's roar is so fierce, it can melt the flesh right off your bones! Gobber Not so, Fishlegs. The BoneKnapper has no roar at all. That's why he's terrifying. He's a silent killer. Ruffnut Wait, so if we don't hear anything... we're dead? Tuffnut I don't hear anything. Phil Baa! Gobber Good one, Phil. Did I ever tell you about the first time I met the dreaded BoneKnapper? Gobber (v.o.) I was a young lad, about your age, on summer vacation with my family, when I heard the call of nature. fluttershy:you mean(whispering)the bathroom Teen Gobber Dad, pull the boat over! Gobber's Father Didn't I tell ya to go before we left? Gobber (v.o.) I saw an army of Vikings, frozen in battle. Clutched in the fingers of one of the Vikings was a small treasure chest...I had to have it. Gobber (v.o.) I reached in a pulled out the chest... Gobber (v.o.) It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. Gobber (v.o.) But the frozen Viking was still alive! He started punching me in the face! sunset shimmer:ouch Teen Gobber Oh, my tooth! frozen viking:(mummbling) turn around, look over there. Gobber (v.o.) And there it was...I never even heard it coming...The BoneKnapper! Gobber (v.o.) It crashed into the glacier, causing an avalanche of frozen Vikings! Teen Gobber The treasure! Gobber (v.o.) I reached into the water... Gobber (v.o.) Only to find the frozen Viking punching me in the face again! Teen Gobber Hey, hey, hey, hey! Gobber (v.o.) The BoneKnapper wanted that treasure...but I wanted it more! Gobber's Father What took you so long? Snotlout You expect us to believe that a frozen Viking punched you in the face? Gobber Yeah, twice. Hiccup Hey, it could happen. flora: yeah and many prisoners we saw were frozen on omega tecna: precisly Gobber What do you mean "it could happen"? It did! But, I outsmarted the silent beast. Fishlegs Um, Gobber, I hate to be a stickler for details, but...BoneKnappers are not silent. draco: i agree because i read on them Gobber Fishlegs and draco, I know what I didn't hear. and i know that you read on them, ah But, I could feel it... Fishlegs Uh, guys? Are there supposed to be...? Gobber I had a sixth sense for danger. I can smell anything... Fishlegs I really think we're gonna hit these... Gobber ...I could taste the oncoming doom! Tuffnut Whoa... Astrid Um, I'm tasting rocks. Gobber Ah, we're here. Ruffnut Ugh. Now we're stuck in the middle of no where, and no one even knows where we are. Fishlegs Except the BoneKnapper. Legend says... Snotlout Hey, you know what legend also says? Stop talking! Fishlegs Okay, just hold on one darn second... clank:(looking at a sign) welcome to the island of bones, litarly full of bones, hmmm charming place. ratchet:(looking at spooky bones) yeah...charming tecna and bloom then jump when they hear a gust of wind coming from a skeleton making a spooky sound. Gobber No need to panic, kids. I've been shipwrecked many times! Hiccup Oh, well that's...comforting. Gobber (sigh)You never forget your first shipwreck... Gobber (v.o.) I was stranded on an island, with only my broom. It was a very small island. It's no wonder the BoneKnapper found me again. He never forgave me for taking that treasure. Gobber (v.o.) There was another island. My only escape. But I was surrounded by blood-thirsty hammerhead sharks! Gobber (v.o.) I only had one chance. So I ran across the shark infested waters. Gobber Take that! Watch it! Nighty night, fatty! Gobber Someone forgot to brush! Gobber (v.o.) I didn't think I was going to make it. Gobber (v.o.) But then, from the depths of the ocean leapt forth...a giant hammerhead whale! Fishlegs Whoa! So the hammerhead whale ate the BoneKnapper? Gobber Almost, but he got away. Years later, the dragon hunted me down again and chased me into the jungle. Gobber (v.o.) All I had was my trusty egg beater. Gobber (v.o.) I carved through that thick brush as fast as a jungle cat. Still, the BoneKnapper was right behind! Gobber ooh, azaleas! Gobber (v.o.) I ran up the side of a volcano and courageously leapt across the fiery crater. Gobber (v.o.) Then, deep within the burning volcano burst forth a giant hammerhead yak! Tuffnut Okay, wait a minute... Tuffnut Now you're saying a giant hammerhead yak leapt out of the fiery volcano and ate the BoneKnapper? Gobber You would've thought so, wouldn't you? But the dragon got away again! I knew the boney scoundrel would keep coming after me... Gobber (v.o.) So, I set up a gauntlet of traps, and waited for the beast. Gobber (v.o.) And when he was ready...he charged! Gobber (v.o.) And then I ran like the wind! Gobber (v.o.) But the traps failed! Gobber (v.o.) Then, captured, I did what any brave Viking would do... Gobber Help! Gobber (v.o.) The Gods must've heard my prayers. It was Thor! Gobber (v.o.) He tossed a mighty thunderbolt. Gobber oh, you missed. Thor Wait for it... Gobber (v.o.) Then, from the center of the earth blasted forth... pinkie pie:a hammerhead goose gobber:no pinkie pie:oh setsuna:a hammerhead croc gobber:no setsuna:darn rarity:oh a hammerhead featherd peacock with a fabulous set of tail feathers and... gobber:no rarity it was not a peacock and if I can finish my sentence I can get on with the story. rarity:fine carry on gobber:thank now what i saw was... Gobber (v.o.) The Hammerhead Yak riding the Hammerhead Whale! Hamerhead Yak Deploy the Yak. Gobber Yes!(his back the cracks)Oh, my back! Fishlegs Whoa...the whale saluted you? Gobber Can you believe it? But the BoneKnapper got away again! He found me on Berk... Snotlout Are you kidding? I don't believe any of this. Tuffnut Yeah, you totally made everything up! Ruffnut Come on, Gobber, it time to get out of here! Snotlout We need to get home! Tuffnut You don't even have any proof that that thing exists! Gobber Of course I have proof. I still have the treasure. This stunning belt buckle. Gobber It was in the Viking's treasure chest. It's kept my pants up for years. Fishlegs It is stunning... Hiccup Um...listen, Gobber. Instead of chasing down an imaginary dragon, maybe we should figure out how to get home? Gobber Say no more, I hear ya loud and clear. I've got a plan. All right, who'd like to be dragon bait? Fishlegs Um, Gobber. Are you sure this is safe? Gobber Safety's overrated. Okay, here's the plan. The BoneKnapper wants me, right? He comes down that trail, sees Fishlegs, thinks it's me, rushes Fishlegs, causing Phil to trip that rope, dropping that rib cage and then we rush in a finish him off once and for all! Snotlout It's sad when they get old. Hiccup Gobber, you're taking this way too far, okay? You need to face it. There is no such thing as the BoneKnapper! bloom: and your going to embarence your self. clank: plus i think there is no such thing as a hammerhead yak of whale. ratchet: unless its a sperm whale, and a bison. Gobber Wormsquat! Now, get into position. Way to go Fishlegs, you're doing fine! Hiccup No wonder they entire village think you're crazy. Snotlout Hello? He sees dead Vikings! Tuffnut Yeah, especially that thing about the hammerhead yak... Fishlegs Um, guys...? Astrid This is a complete waste of time.. Fishlegs Guys, hello!? Turn around! Guys, Guys! Everyone What!? Hiccup It's right behind us isn't it? all of the winx: uh huh Fishlegs Well, what do you know? No roar. Gobber Run or fly! Astrid Okay, Gobber, we believe you! Gobber and others Phil! Snotlout Find a happy place, find a happy place... Cure mint:pretty cure mint protection Fishlegs No, no, no, please...please. He wants my head. I swear he wants my head! ohhhhh! squidward:why would it want your head. Gobber Bring it on! You wait till I get out there and I'll show you! Hiccup Wait? It searches for the perfect bone to build it's coat of armor. The treasure! Gobber, take off your pants! Gobber Huh? Others No! the winx: eww twilight:not that Hiccup Wait, listen to me. I think Fishlegs was right. The BoneKnapper is supposed to have a roar. But maybe he can't because the bone he needs is your belt buckle. Astrid Gobber, please, you have to give it back. Gobber No way, it's mine. Hiccup Give him back his bone! Gobber No! Hiccup and the winx: GIVE HIM BACK HIS BONE! Gobber No! Gobber Noooo... oh, all right. Hiccup Gobber! Gobber All right, you've got me. Make it fast. Hiccup That's gonna give me nightmares. ratchet: that well really haunt me for a while. Astrid Well, at least we have a ride home. Gobber Aren't you cute? Yes you are, yes you are! Snotlout You know, I never doubted him. I was always like: "He's right." Tuffnut This tailbone is hurting my tailbone! Hiccup He sure seems happy to have that bone back. Fishlegs Well, legend says that BoneKnapper's roar is its mating call. Gobber Oh, that's just a myth. Gobber Uh oh. bloom: oh no Gobber I think Stoick will believe me now, eh? applejack:oh gobbler shut up Category:Spinoffseries Category:Berk episodes Category:Moviesodes